Talking to an Angel
by Raw-DiamondGirl
Summary: He wasn't looking for a new companion. We wasn't really looking for anything at all. But he found a friend, and she found him a family. (And after all, he was a Dad once, why not again?)
1. When an Alien meets a Human

_1. When an Alien Meets a Human_

When she first sees him, she screams.  
It's more of a yelp, really, but the fact is that she makes a noise of surprise.  
Not surprising, seeing as a large blue box has just materialized in front of her.  
In the middle of a soccer field.  
In a rural community.  
In Illinois.  
At four-thirty in the morning.  
What was she even doing there?  
And then he walks out, all height and bowtie and suspenders, onto that soccer field.  
What surprises him, though, is her next move. She doesn't ask who he is, or what has just happened. She just stares.  
And slowly, very slowly, she smiles. "You."  
"Me?" He raises an eyebrow, a bit confused. Who is this, and how does she know who he is?  
"You. You're the Doctor." She's still staring, this time in a fit of child-like wonder.  
He smirks. "Quite right. But Doctor who?"  
She returns his smirk with equal yet opposite force. "Just the Doctor. Doctor John Smith, Theta Sigma, Scotty McCrimmon, the Oncoming Storm, ect cetera. But just the Doctor." She makes eye contact for the first time, and he's stunned.  
Those eyes are much, much too old for such a young face.  
"Who are you, and how do you know me?"  
She chuckles. "You know how I know you. Everyone knows you. You protect an entire country, and everyone there knows your name, and yet they never see you. Doo-wee-ooo~" she begins, then trails off.  
"My name's Hannah. Some people call me Angel, but I suspect that you won't. And, Doctor?" She resumes eye contact, and they're now twinkling. "I've been waiting."  
When she pushes past him, into the TARDIS, he follows numbly.  
"Oh, wonderful! Time And Relative Dimension In Space. T-A-R-D-I-S. Beautiful, sexy thing!" She twirls, arms out, and grins. "We'll have to pick up Naomi, and then I want to watch a nebulae. 'Mi will love that. And then, London! Baker Street, perhaps, and then Harrod's! Can we go to Paris? I've always wanted to. _Bonjour, Doctor. Comment-allez vous?_ And we can tour the Louvre, and-"  
"Hold on." She looks to him, smile still bright on her face. "When did I say you could come? You're too young, much too young. In my terms, practically an infant! There are things out there, horrible things, that could-"  
"I know." Her smile is gone, replaced with a grim and stubborn set. "I know, Doctor. I know. I watched them, remember? I was forced to sit and watch as Amy and Rory were taken from you for good. I watched you defeat the Sonotarians- there's a weak spot on the back of their necks- the Slitheen- a family, not a race, Raxicoricofallipatorians, vinegar- And the Daleks, over and over. I watched you save the world, knowing I owed you and your companions a debt. And now, knowing you really do exist, and that I could make a difference, you're going to have me leave?"  
He stands for a moment, considering her words. And then, with a deep sigh, "Yes."  
"You bastard!" She looks furious now, and it's quite amusing. "Do you know, how long I've studied, how much I wished? How every night I waited for a four by four by eight blue box to appear? Don't you know that this is my dream?"  
"You didn't let me finish. Yes, you can come. On one condition." She nods, grinning again. "What do you think of bowties?"  
She grins, running to the console and setting the coordinates to random. "Well, then, Doctor, _Allon-sy!_" Pressing down a lever and turning a wheel, she starts the flight.  
Together, they make their way through the stars.


	2. When Sexy Meets Smart

2. When Sexy Meets Smart

"Doctor, can you do me a favor?" Hannah looks tired, the day of adventure on Ricton having drained her. He doubted she'd had much sleep before their sudden departure, anyhow.

"It depends. What?"

"Turn the brakes off, and materialize in my bedroom. Reach into the closet, behind the tank tops, and open the hidden door. Inside, there's a small bag, filled with toiletries and a few outfits. Get it for me?" She's almost begging him, now, and her voice comes out sluggish. He knows that humans need their sleep, but this is ridiculous. It's like she hasn't slept in weeks, and she's just run a half-marathon.

However, to be fair, the day has probably been both physically and emotionally exhausting for the woman who acted so old, but was still a child.

"Sure. You just wait here, alright?"

"Mmm-hn." She looks as if she's drifting off, so he leaves her be.

And for the first time in a long while, he turns off the brakes.

Her room isn't much like he'd expected it to be. It's not cool, collected, and full of research material; it's nothing like her. This room is warm and pastel, with two shelves of snowglobes, and dreamcatchers hanging on each wall. There are stuffed animals everywhere within reach, and some movie about horses is playing on her television.

It's not until he notices the plain black bed on the other side of the room that he remembers something she's said about a little sister.

They probably share the room.

With a shrug, he turns to the wardrobe, and quickly draws back. It's divided evenly in half, one side containing velvet dresses, satin blouses, and various skirts; the other full of denim, and cotton, and flannel. Practical and extravagant, mashed together in one area.

He reaches his arm in, behind the cotton tank tops, and shimmies open a cupboard. He pulls out a medium-sized blue bag, and closes the cabinent behind him.

Taking one last look at the room his companion had grown up in, he makes his way back into the TARDIS.

She's not surprised when she follows the instructions the Doctor has given her, and opens a door that leads to an exact replica of her bedroom at home.

But it's not her room, not really, and she wouldn't want it to be, anyway.

"No, thank you." She feels silly, speaking to open air, but it's the only way she can think to communicate.

A confused hum comes from the walls, and the entire room seems to flicker.

She smiles, relieved at being heard. "It's not that I don't like it, Miss. It's mine, after all. I just- I'm not at home, you know? I'm traveling."

There's another hum, more like a buzz this time, and the entire room changes. She finds herself surrounded by white walls and grey tile flooring.

"Thank you, Ma'am," She smiles. "May we begin? Can I have a black door? And could you maybe put some letters on the outside? 1224S? And maybe a knocker?"

A hum, followed by a sort of clang, and a black door appears, brass knob and all.

"Thank you so much for doing this. Now, this wall-" She points to the one left of the door, chewing her bottom lip, "We're going to make a shelving unit, alright? Divide it into three parts, going all the way from the ceiling to the floor. The left side, let's have a cabinent at the bottom, about a foot and a half tall, for shoes. Above that, a standard height closet. Fill that with whatever clothes you like, just make them dark and practical. Fill in the rest of the space with bookshelves. The right side, fill completely with bookshelves, and whatever books you'd recommend. Oh, and give me one of those fancy ladders, please, like in Beauty and the Beast. The middle, give me a desk, with about seven feet of clearance. Above that, a shelf with a television, a VCR, and a disk player."

A moment, and it's done. The entire thing is done in rosewood, with copper detailing, most likely the TARDIS's own design.

The child smirks. "I approve, Sexy."

There's another hum, this time wavering, like laughter, and she grins.

"Okay, now the bed. Can I have a waterbed? A big one? Heated, if you don't mind?"

When she ends up with a king-sized canopy with black bedding, the rosewood posts carved with beautiful scenescapes, she's sure to thank the TARDIS again.

They go like this for a while, the girl giving general ideas, the machine filling them in. Red-mauve walls, grey stone floors, and another set of bookshelves. Big bay windows, set to scenic views of whatever planet they've landed on, or nebulae. An empty fishtank, soon to be filled, and a few whiteboards placed sporadically around the room. A computer on the desk, hooked up and hacked in to every major intelligence network in the universe. An adjoining bathroom, with a large, Jacuzzi-style tub.

"Perfect," She smiles, after an hour, sitting on her bed. "Thank you." She's asleep before she can kick off her shoes.

The TARDIS hums approvingly, setting a course for her Thief to go shopping.

This girl she had stolen- not borrowed, for she now had no intent to return her- she is in need of items she could not produce, books she could not copy.

But she would have them when she woke up.

Sexy would, after all, do anything for her smart one, the first to think to ask.


	3. The Fists Meet the Face

3. The Fists Meet The Face

She is tired. Utterly and completely tired.

Anyone would be, after the day she's had.

First she gets seperated from the Doctor and is forced to navigate her way through a planet of chameleon-people, (Nihtoks, he'd called them, but she doesn't much care.) Then she has to run away from grotesque mutations of the same chameleon people, after refusing to marry their leader. (She's fourteen, for Chuck's sake!) And then she finds the Doctor at a stall, buying clip-on bowties. ('It's a flipping clip-on? A clip-on?')

So, after running for their lives, the Doctor tries to apologize by stopping at a shop on Barcelona that's supposed to have the best chocolate ice cream in the universe. It's a shame that the line's three hours long.

He's waiting in line, while she crashes in the TARDIS. So far, she's watched four episodes of Foster's Home in the screening room. It's not as funny as it used to be.

She is tired.

She is pissed.

She is asleep.

When she awakes, it is because she's been jostled, and she opens her eyes to realize she's been thrown over someone's shoulder. Someone who is walking down the TARDIS hallway.

They're too muscular to be the Doctor, and too tall. Definently male, and is that a gun on his hip?

She is suddenly filled with the fear she's being kidnapped. She does the only sensible thing in her situation.

She twists around and punches the man in the face.

When he drops her, she jumps to her feet and slaps him for good measure.

It's as she's going in for a third hit that she notices who the man actually was.

"Oh, God, Jack!" She takes a pack of Kleenex from her pocket and dabs at his face, trying to get some of the blood from his nose.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Jack's voice, though slightly nasal, is still dripping with flirtation.

"No, Jack, I'm a teenager. And I wouldn't even if I were of age." She shoves the leftover tissues back into her pocket and holds out a hand to shake. "I'm Hannah. Some people call me Angel." She chuckles. "My grandmother used to call me the Fists of Scotland."

He takes it, eyes shining. "Captain Jack Harkness, young lady. The Face of Boe, they called me."

"Trust me, I know." She grins. The day has just become a lot more interesting.

"So, where's the Doc?"

"Currently? Buying me ice cream. Wanna go mess with the TARDIS's internal circuitry?"

"Not really."

"Too bad."

"You little rebel, I like you."

When the Doctor finally does get back, carrying two gallons of CalliFragix Chocolate Dream© ice cream, he's surprised to hear so much banging coming from benath the floor.

Of course, when he hears Hannah screaming the word 'yes' over and over, followed by 'JACK,' and a male grunt, he's sent into a panic.

By the time he's opened the hatch and dropped into the room, he's prepared himself for the worst.

He hasn't prepared himself to see Hannah riding piggyback on Jack, both of them fully clothed and covered in engine grease, with an open box of tools strewn across the floor.

"You can travel again, Jack! And the Doctor will never have to worry about losing you!"

Hannah sounds like she's close to crying, and Jack's laughing, and it's all so familial and domestic that the Doctor's surprised that he wants to join in.

"Angel Grace, our genius little girl! The best mechanic in fourteen galaxies! You're amazing, Hannah!"

He does a little spin, and she tightens her arms around his neck, shrieking with laughter.

The Doctor clears his throat, and watches as Jack turns to face him, eyes widening.

"I'm home, kids. Did you miss me?"

The room seems as if all the air's been sucked out, and Hannah jumps down from Jack.

The former Time Agent takes slow steps toward the Doctor, stopping just inches away.

He wraps his arms around the slender man, and lets out a shuddering breath.

"Doctor..."

They don't notice the girl slipping up the hatch and to bed.

At least, not until the ice cream starts to melt.


End file.
